


when it happens

by yorkes



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkes/pseuds/yorkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol waited a thousand years for his soulmate. Davina waited hours (or yet another soulmate au where certainty makes the situation all the more complicated).</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it happens

Finn was the first of the Mikaelsons to start aging again. Not that he minded at all that much. He had a hundred years with his siblings before the clock started ticking. He welcomed the change.

The four remaining siblings had significantly longer waiting periods. A thousand years, give or take a few.

"Did I mention someone offered me a reality show the other day?" Klaus said, offering up conversation for the table. Several eyes looked up from their food in amusement but no one replied. "They were going to cart me around to different places to try and find my-," he paused, for what was assumed to be dislike of his next word, "-soulmate."

Klaus reveled in the quasi immortality his lack of a match brought him. He had given up hope after a few centuries and embraced eternal life. Little did the press, nor his family, know that his aging had been triggered by a blonde in small town Virginia.

That was the tricky thing with the whole soulmate business. The catch in nature's otherwise straightforward plan. Everyone stops aging at twenty, and you don't start again until you meet your soulmate. It's not some switch you can feel change inside of you, it's gradual. It can take months to years to properly spot it.

"I'm surprised they approached you out of all of us," Rebekah muttered in reply, taking a long sip of wine. There was bite in her voice.

The youngest Mikaelson used nature's little catch to the fullest. A handful of people had been declared her soulmates, only to be tossed away after a few years without aging gave away the truth. Despite her many premature claims a true match had yet to reveal itself.

"So what's the verdict on Matt? Any grey hairs yet, Rebekah?" Elijah asked. He was the only of the four at the dinner table who had shown visible signs of aging thanks to a woman named Katherine Pierce. She had her considerable waiting period too, over half of his. Luckily a spur of the moment trip to London on Elijah’s part, and a delayed flight on Katherine’s, made for a match.

"You can do much better than the quarterback, Bex," Kol offered when Rebekah's brows furrowed. "If I were you I would hope I haven't been waiting all this time for him." He expected a roll of her eye and some placeholder comment, but after a pause of silence Rebekah admitted that she didn’t look any older. After a thousand years even the slightest change could be detected.

What she wouldn't admit is that she had even done an at home test to see if she had begun aging. The type that offered forty accuracy without any actual basis. You couldn’t watch a romance movie on tv without a commercial for one. A few months before someone snapped pictures of her purchasing, but she adamantly claimed they were photoshopped. It was stirred up quite a commotion for gossip magazines’ the rumor mills. The longest living women finding her soulmate was something that sold magazines magazines.

"Well, Katherine and I decided to make the wedding a larger affair... so you can still have plus one even if it's not Matt." The media went absolutely crazy when they found out Elijah was the first of the remaining siblings to find his soulmate. The cherry on top was discovering that she was Katherine Pierce, famous for living so long and infamous for her dubious choices. He was the Mikaelson who helped historical societies and wasn’t news outside of his age. "As do you two," Elijah informed his brothers, as if an afterthought.

"I may take you up on that offer," Klaus told him rather ominously, which peaked the interest of everyone in presence. They were all suspicious about the blonde from Virginia, Caroline Forbes.

There was no hope in drawing it out him, so Elijah turned his head toward Kol to see a response that didn’t shock him. Or rather see it. Kol simply shrugged at the news of a plus one and continued to eat his dinner.

Talk of the wedding took over the conversation. Rebekah had notes on the color scheme, Klaus made suspicious comments, and Kol, well, he just sat with a blank expression. When his chair scraped the floor first the conversation carried on, only to be interrupted when he cleared his throat.

"Elijah, if I hear you talk about one bloody placemat ever again it will be too soon.”

"Until it's your turn," Klaus teased to a retreating Kol. The complete and lack of belief in his brother's voice was a burr in his side.

Kol could admit to himself that he wasn't the most outspoken when it came to matters of the heart, but he still had that little part of him that everyone has. It reminded him that someday his life would change. No longer would the future be never ending and the thought was as refreshing as it was terrifying.

Fleeting thoughts of mortality flew through head as he stepped out the door, letting the wind envelop him. The uncharacteristic weather gave him a chill that froze him to the bone, and reminded him of one of his old haunts just down the street. No better place to warm up like a local bar.

•

"Josh, I want you to tell me the truth," Davina said, looking squarely into the eyes of her best friend. After a pause for effect, she asked "do I look older than I did yesterday?" Josh, her friend was underwhelmed.

"As frustrating as it may be, it might take more than one day to figure this out," Josh reminded her, failing to provide a gentle tone. The same question had been posed a dozen time in different ways, and his answer was almost exactly the same.

Despite his intentions the reminder was only more frustrating to her. If it was possible to drink someone passive aggressively she was excelling at it. The vigor of which she downed her soda (chosen to keep her clear headed) and the precision of her eyes on the counter didn’t give off warm and fuzzies.

"But shouldn't Tim know already? He's been twenty for nine months. So... maybe he just hasn't said anything to me until I knew for myself," she debated, as if the possibility hadn’t already been placed firmly in her mind. Josh looked at her with optimism, but she could tell what was was lying beneath. "I'm sure that's the case," she muttered, tearing his vision from him. It took an unnecessarily lengthy sip of her soda to stop talking.

Spotting signs of aging was a tricky thing in your twenties. The only concrete difference was the raise in heart beat, but even that was so minor that few people felt it.  
"Just have fun tonight! It's the beginning of the rest of your life, right?"

"But I don't want it to be different. I don't want the clock to stop." What she really wanted was to plead to the universe, but the only person who would listen was Josh. While he had mildly good advice he couldn’t change the grand scheme of things. "I already found my soulmate so why do I need to wait."

A lofty silence fell between them, and Josh mustered up the strength to state the painfully obvious reality.

"And what if you haven't?” Her face fell even farther at his loaded question.

"Then I live my life in misery for a thousand years." Davina spoke the words as if it were a cold hard fact. "You'll be dead eighty years buried next to Aiden," she added when he made no move to comfort her.

"I’m sure we will all wrinkle and get arthritis around the same time," he promised. Davina's laugh filled up the crowded bar, tugging her lips into a sad smile. "You just have to be open about it. You know, speak to guys other than Marcel, Aiden, Tim, and I."

"What's wrong with you guys?" Davina countered, and much to Josh's delight his friend's playful tone was back.

"Well two of them are already matched already. And to each other, so gay, which meant that was already a lost cause," Josh countered. Whenever he mentioned his own soulmate discovery a stupidly wide grin plastered itself onto his face.

Davina's smile was sadder. She was happy for her friends but she hated the uncertainty of her own situation. Her eyes wandered around the room, half expecting Tim to show up with some declaration of love, and settled on the perfect distraction.

"Game of darts?" No one was more competitive than Davina, and when it came to darts there was a high stake. The current ranking was Josh: zero to Davina's flawless record.

But he was already moving when he saw her eyes onto the board. There was no chance he would actually win, but it was just what the doctor ordered for his best friend.

And it worked. He was actually giving Davina a run for her money. The game was requiring every ounce of her focus.

"Can you imagine. On the headlines tomorrow it'll read that at twenty Davina Claire has lost her dart throwing abilities. That she’ll be going into retirement." The light teasing hardly threw her off, but a new voice during her final throw tripped her up.

"Mind if I join?"

Her dart sail into the wall, sealing her defeat. Ready to rip a new one onto the owner of the accented voice, she sharply turned to face.  
Tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Never had she seen him before but there was an odd sense of familiarity.

Kol had met a lot of people without much notice so wrote off the raise in his pulse as an unconscious recognition.

"It's been a while, admittingly." At least twenty years since he last played. In truth he’d never been one for the game. Sitting at the bar and looking around the room there was just something that drew her in. Up close he could very consciously recognize it was the girl who just added to the holes in the wall.

While the stranger and his best friend took turns taking each other in, Josh took his opportunity to gloat while he still could.

"I'm not in the mood to ruin my win. But my friend here is in need of some redemption." He started off to the bar, and responded to said friend’s looks of plea with an encouraged look and a thumbs up.

Great, she thought. Tonight was not the night for her to start branching out. Not even if she branched out to cute ones.

"Sorry, but I'm done with darts for the night," she told him, voice dripping with insincerity and topped off with a faux apologetic look.

The moment she set herself in motion a sense of urgency came over Kol. Not quite a now or ever, but a tug nevertheless. He could say her good aim drew him in for a match but he couldn't deny she was gorgeous.

If he really had seen her before his past self owed an explanation. There was no formal account of his past conquests, but he knew he would have remembered more than just a passing moment with her.

She was stunning and from her expression slightly pissed off at him. Time and time again such a combination had proven itself to be anything but forgettable.

"What if I buy you drink?" He asked, the words tumbling out without much thought. All he wanted was for her to stop walking away for just a moment. The amount of hope in his voice surprised even himself, and it was what did the trick. Davina stopped in her track.

"I'm not very good company at the moment," she protested, her tone the least bit convincing.

"I don't mind." His shrug was noncommittal, but his eyes looked startlingly alive.

Davina bit her tongue, but nodded. From the corner of the bar Josh gave her another thumb up, while his other hand held up a phone call. She could only assumed he was talking to Aiden.

The walk to a pair of bar stools was hardly time consuming. Small talk wasn’t Kol’s speciality, as he usually preferred a more direct approach, but something told him that tonight wasn’t that type of night. Family dinners had the tendency to reminded him of their very low expectations.

For just one night he decided he was going to put all the works away and just talk to someone.

"What's your poison?"

"Water," she informed with a half grin.

"Not a drinker?"

"I like to wallow sober." She quickly thanked the bartender who wasn’t too excited about having such an inexpensive client.

"And what's the special occasion?" Kol inquired, ordering a drink with a little more kick.

"My birthday.” She said it with such content that he could only assume she's been at it for a while.

"Ah, well believe me when I say understand those. How long have you been stuck at twenty?"

"Less than twenty four hours."

Kol couldn't help but laugh at how serious she was. "Try a thousand years."

•

Four months from that night, a night talking to a girl whose name he had forgotten to ask for, was when Kol realized something was different.

Well, he didn't actually realize it. His doctor did.

A thousand years and he hadn't built up immunity to colds. All he wanted from his doctor's visit was some strong medicine. His prescription came with a surprise.

"Congratulations by the way," the doctor had added as he was on his way out. A glassy and confused stare prompted further detail. "I hope it wasn’t a secret. I checked your heart beat today, and I couldn’t help but notice it’s above what's been your extensive records. Congratulations on your match." While his heart skipped a beat his brain laughed at what had to be a joke.

“I’m sorry… my what?”

•

Davina was a whirlwind as she made her way over to Marcel's apartment. At only twelve o'clock had experienced nervous excitement and complete and utter distress.  
Josh was out of town with Aiden. Her friend Camille was tied up with exams. Tim, the root of her issue, had already been spoken to.

That left Marcel Gerard. She had been taken under his wing when she needed it most and loved him for it, but he wasn't who she wanted to talk to about matters of the heart.

She had clue who she needed to talk to until it answered his door.

"Marcel," she yelled, knocking on his door once more for emphasis. The lights were all on, confirming her suspicion that he was home. Her hand was about to land on the wood again when it swung open to revealing a vaguely familiar woman.

"Do I know you?" Davina asked, rather dumbly. She knew that she had never met the girl, but the blonde glamazon rung a bell.

"I'm sure you've heard of me," the girl replied smoothly. This was cause for sceptical eyebrow raise.

But Marcel quickly appeared behind her. "D, meet Rebekah."

An "O" of recognition made its way out out of Davina's lips. Rebekah was notable for being in Marcel's life and knowable in her own right. A thousand years garners a notice.

Davina introduced herself, amping up the warmth. But as much as she wanted to talk to the notorious one who got away (but never really left the picture), she was a woman on a mission.

"I really don't mean to intrude but I need a second opinion.” She figured she should explain herself, both to the stranger she was intruding upon and the friend whose advice she needed. The panic radiating from the brunette prompted Rebekah and Marcel to move so she could get inside. Just a glimpse of the familiar home eased her shoulders down from their rigid position.

Familiar was good.

Ready to announce her problem with full gusto she took a deep breath, turning around to find that Rebekah hadn't moved. Marcel's past love simply stood there with a curious look and a firm stance.

"What about a third? I'm really good with advice," she promised. “A thousand years teach you a lot."

There wasn’t any good protest to that. So she agreed with more words than actually needed.

“Third party sounds be good actually.” The anticipation was making Davina uneasy. The little clinking that the tapping of boots generated resonated on hardwood.  
There was no sense of confidence, nor was that there a wind of self assurance. She just let her dilemma out for the world to hear.

"I'm aging.”

Rebekah eyes widened. She was envious of the near stranger. Marcel’s reaction was unreadable but Davina knew she need to say more.

“I even took some at home test because it's been four months exactly since my birthday which is the recommended waiting period. I thought I might as well check and I was. And then I took five more to be sure and-" she tried not to look at Marcel's reaction until she finished "- well I know they aren’t very accurate but then I was looking at my face and a found a line on my face. From stress I’m sure, but still, those don’t form on ageless faces.” There was no argument from the peanut gallery on that one. “Once I knew I called Tim but he swears he isn't and I don't know what to do."

In the following moments all that could be heard was Davina's heavy, frantic breathing. She had hardly given a speech or recited an epic poem, but saying the words as fact took something out of her.

"So you met your soulmate?" Rebekah clarified, breaking the growing silence.

Davina nodded. It was the first time of many she would have to nod yes that question. What she said next would only follow for a few weeks.

“But I don’t know who.”  
•

Kol wasn't about to let some random doctor concern him for no reason. If he wanted to be certain in his dilemma he had to consult with a real expert.

"Where's Rebekah?" Kol asked Klaus, who was busy painting a blur of modern art.

"Out," his brother promptly informed. "I believe she mentioned that she was on her way to Marcel's."

Kol would have to postpone his conversation with her. Running into Marcel, especially on purpose, was never a stellar idea.

"But if I may be so brazen, brother, I could try to help with whatever issue you're clearly having," Klaus continued, and Kol tried to think of reasons to leave right then. But he was faced with two terrifying realities; he no longer has quasi immortality, and someone made that change happen.

Kol swallowed up his pride and asked the question straightforward and simple.

"I need to be certain that I’m aging?”

Klaus took no measures in covering up his shock, but to Kol’s own what his brother revealed next threw him off just as much.

“Well fate might be in your favor. I’m a better source than Rebekah considering I just had the same predicament.”

•

Klaus made sure Kol stayed quiet about his own match, and Kol was too taken aback by his brother’s confession to argue. Tic for tack wasn’t in Mikaelson fashion. If Klaus was confessing to anyone in the family Kol was the last person on the list.

Kol didn’t make Klaus promise anything. There was a part of him that was excited to prove that his extended life hadn’t been wasted.

And naturally the second Rebekah found out she threw Kol a celebratory party.

Everyone in New Orleans who had started aging in the past year was invited. Given that such a thing was hard to prove practically the entire population showed up for free booze and good time.

Normally Kol would've relished such an occasion. A party thrown for him by another family member? Must be Christmas. The random people coming up to him and claiming they had exchanged words was pathetic though .

Kol was not about to start believing in Klaus' out of character viewpoint on love, but he was good at remembering faces and none particularly stuck out.

So he left. Bex would've killed him after the effort she had put into the affair, but he couldn't stand it any longer.

That's how he found himself at one of his old haunts, a bar he had revisited only months before. He took a shot that didn't do much and decided to take to staring at his glass.

Across the bar Davina was trying to prove to Marcel that she was happy.

"See! I'm drinking a beer. My second beer. You know I only drink when I want to celebrate," she plead. Her friend had been on her for weeks about her state of depression over the aging trigger as they dubbed it (bringing romance or the mention of Tim into was strictly forbidden).

"Why the sudden change?" Marcel asked wearily. She only shrugged, an act that did nothing for his state of mind. "Not assuring," he voiced.

"I've kind of accepted my fate," Davina admitted, accompanied with yet another shrug. Tim was a dream of the past, and she had no idea who her soulmate was, so life simply had to gone on. As she explained this to Marcel his face increasingly showed his concern.

"I'm all for you accepting your fate, D. It's just that when you're 50 years old and showing I don't want you to regret not trying," he said. His eyes were etched with a concern that forced Davina to look at her murky green glass of beer.

"I tried." Her murmur lacked veracity.

"Try putting a post up on one of those lost connections sites or-"

Before Davina could stop him from delusion Marcel paused on his own. He was last focused on something behind her.

"Earth to Marcel?"

"Hmm?" He snapped back in an instant but his focus took just as long to drift.

"What is it?" Davina started to turn around when a familiar voice joined the conversation.

Same place, same accented voice interrupting. The entire situation had a sense of deja vu.

The sense explained itself when the mystery man made himself visible. They'd only spoken for a few hours before but he was all too familiar.

Kol's face, in a twist, was blank. It only took a second for the girl's face to register, but the feeling that came along with was less certain.

A heavy breath from Marcel finally broke the silence, leading into an unnecessary introduction.

"Davina, meet Kol Mikaelson. Kol... meet my friend Davina Claire."

"We've met," the two said in perfect unison. Davina laughed at the timing, but it was forced. Something to detract from the tension.

Marcel's furrowed brow meant little to Kol. Bitter resentment was second nature from his family's close friend. To Davina it begged an explanation.

"On my birthday when I found out about Tim I came here with Josh, and he, Kol-," she paused, looking at him for emphasis, "-was here." Cogs were running in Marcel's head, and from the looks of his frown they weren't happy cogs.

"How did things with Tim work out, Davina?" Kol asked, unsure why her name popped up in that question. He had felt an urge to try it out. It felt important. It sounded important.

"Terribly," she answered simply. Though Kol noted that she didn't sound so torn up about it.

"Ah, so you're still stuck on your dreaded first day of your twenties?" There was an apology in his voice that Marcel caught. Honorary big brother was still confused as to how one of his favorite people and his definite least favorite person had gotten to talking, yet the sincerity in the latter' voice shook him out of it.

And into a whole different kind of worry.

"Actually no," she said, the answer sounding to her own ears like it was an alternative reality. "Tim isn't my soulmate though. Who it is, is the question of the month."

"Same."

"Tim isn't your soulmate?" Davina teased, thinking she was playing off of a joking comment from him.

"No, the question of the month. It seems after a thousand years there's still a master plan for me." Such an announcement was greeted by a hushed silence.

Marcel already knew Kol was aging, but given the scenario he was starting to fear the worst. And the other two were quick to catch on.

It's only human to rationalize situations with obvious solutions that at the same time seem entirely unnecessary.

"Funny coincidence," Davina offered. It came out like a proverb rather than an off hand comment

Kol on the other hand didn't even try to break the tension. After a thousand years a coincidence held a lot more value, but it was hardly concrete. He'd been kept alive for a thousand years because the universe's a romantic. He wasn't able to let his conclusion be messy.

"Don't you have a party to be at," Marcel posed to Kol. Anything to keep him from staring at Davina like a blind man with with sudden sight.

The question was ignored in pursuit of his own.

"Is this a date?" What he had intended to be a quick question hardly sounded innocent. Something was betraying Kol's intent, but picking up on his thoughts.  
His life was a ticking time bomb and their time was dwindling by the second.

Davina quickly piped up a no, inciting a painfully speechless Marcel. Unfortunately his silence didn't last for long.

“Should I give you two a moment alone?” Normally Marcel would never have left Davina alone with Kol, but that was before he knew they had been previously acquainted.

Also, Marcel had a call to make. There was a certain blonde whose two current pet projects just got an update.

His comment received no response, but he acted on it anyway. In his wake Kol was left uncertain as to if he should voice what they were both thinking. He took the baby step of sitting in Marcel’s recently vacated seat.

Davina wasn't sure what all of it meant. Well, part of her felt certain but the rest of her screaming out in protest.

In a matter of months her ideal future had crumbled into dust. Then it reworked itself in a mystery with no clear path.

It wasn't supposed to appear out of nowhere. True love is supposed to develop. Some things are not supposed to be stumbled upon at an old bar.

“Kol Mikaelson. You're name is Kol Mikaelson,” Davina said. It was foreign and familiar all the same time. Just saying it felt like some of admittance.

“And you are Davina Claire.” He didn't want a name to hold so much weight, but he knew hers did. She was no longer the girl he met at a bar. No longer was she a chance meeting. “Well, Davina, it seems we have a lot to talk about.”

•

There was no question about it. Davina and Kol, Kol and Davina. They were soulmates united.

Timing was only the initial tell. There was no denying the connection. Klaus hadn’t warned Kol that once you acknowledge the connection there’s no escaping it. Physical, mental, emotional… it was all encompassing. But that was just the problem.

“It just isn't normal,” Davina declared. A late night taxi and a coffee later she was ready to talk about everything.

For over a week they'd be dancing around the issue. They couldn’t pretend that they weren’t a matched, so instead they were struggling to deal with it. The whole soulmate thing was not meant for twenty first century dating. Where is anyone supposed to begin when the universe informs you a near stranger is your one true love.

A thousand years before it would've been easy. A party to celebrate, and a quick marriage leading to a what should be a perfect match. Kol almost wished that Davina had come along a little sooner in his life when soulmate matches were the kindest form of an arranged marriage. Then they wouldn't have to deal with the uneasiness that comes with complete, inescapable certainty.

“Well it's not supposed to be ordinary, darling, it's a soulmate bond.” Kol rubbed the sleep from his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. Davina had showed up at his door at 3am with a clear purpose. Barely put together and quick to fix herself a cup of coffee but she was still clear on her purpose.

“But it's not right,” she pressed. There was a whole speech on how soulmates are an archaic concept ready to be spoken but she couldn't manage them. Looking at Kol the words seemed pointless.

“Would it have been right if I were Tim?” Kol asked, and it wasn't the sleepiness that made his voice sound small.

“Yes,” Davina replied, no question about it. It made his heart sink when he hadn’t even known he was hoping for her to say no. “But I knew Tim. I fell in love with him over years with messy firsts and awkward declarations. I thought what I felt for him meant he was my soulmate, but this-,” she tried to motion to the space between the two of them, ‘-this is… stronger. And I barely know you.”

It could’ve been worse. Kol was close to thinking the universe had screwed with him and made his match unrequited.

“I take it you’re not a romantic then? Don’t believe in spontaneity and love at first sight.” Kol couldn’t believe he believed in it himself, but he had to counter her. He had to try. “That must be a hard thing to believe when there’s a soulmate for everyone.”

Davina was barely listening to what he said. She was still stuck on Kol mentioning Tim.

“I’m not in love with him if that’s what you think. Not anymore at least. I couldn’t be when I have the symptoms of loving you.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could take them back. They sounded like a confession.

“Symptoms? Am I a disease now.” Kol wished he could stop joking. He heard was she was saying loud and clear, but it was hard to accept when he felt the exact same way.

“Maybe. But if this thing goes both ways then I guess I'm one too.” Davina swallowed hard, and focused on the marbled countertop in front of her. For just a moment she had caught Kol’s gaze and she couldn’t handle it any longer. He knew very well he was looking at Davina as though she held the solution to all his problems, but he didn’t care. In that moment maybe she did.

“I may not know you as well you would like, but I want to,” Kol said, not knowing he was about to get into a long winded speech. “I want to know every in and out of your life, and what you want out of it. For the first time in a thousand years I want to know someone else’s favorite color. And if it’s a work in progress then so be it. If you really feel the same way about me then you know this has to work. There’s no way we can just walk away from here and say our goodbyes.” Davina looked up to meet his eyes, and she clearly had an itch to say something, but Kol wasn’t done. There was more to say. “We aren’t going to be friends so why should we pretend that we can go out to lunch and write what we have off. This is unavoidable. We’re-”

Hands were pulling his neck down to meet foreign lips before he could finish. Davina was kissing him like her life depended on it, and Kol quickly returned the enthusiasm. The kiss was a question that Kol was desperately trying to answer. So he tried to tell her what he wanted to say with each tug of her hips and the deepening of their kiss.

She pulled away when he couldn’t, leaving him lingering just centimeters away from her. What she hadn’t done was untangle her hands, and what he couldn’t bring himself to do was straighten himself to his full height. Davina had invited him down to her level, which was something Kol was not about to pass up.

“What were you going to say?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“That we’re inevitable.” The look in her eyes we all he needed to lean right back in.

The second kiss evolved from a question into something greater. With the press of his lips to hers he was delivering a promise that he intended on keeping. From the way she kissed him back he knew that she would too. They were going to give themselves a shot. And they both knew once they started they wouldn't be able to stop.


End file.
